Fragile Embrace
by Seer of Galaxies
Summary: Kenna Jarvis threw away all the riches her family could offer to move away and find her own inner wealth. However, in a turn of events, Kenna ends up finding herself right smack in the middle of affairs of the Manhattan Clan. Where she finds herself falling for the runner up of leadership. Will she able to hold their ground against the coming storm?


The room was so quiet that one could drop a pen and it would echo for years. But I guess that's what you get when you drop a major bomb on your family.

"That's a joke right," my sister, Jera scoffed. The wine glass in her hand shook as she waved her hand, the ruby liquid inside sloshed around like a ship in a storm. Her perfect blonde brows were furled with disbelief.

I bit my lip, "No. I've thought this over millions of times in my head. Believe me." I looked to my grandmother, who was sitting at the head of the very large dinning table. Her plush leather seat was leaning slightly tipped. She held her chin in her hand, a sign of her wandering mind.

Those amber eyes of hers flicked up to meet mine, "And what outrageous thought of yours led to this adventure?"

The words got caught in my throat, of witch went dry. Clearing my throat, I nodded. "I remember you telling me that you thought it was time for me to grow up, this is my answer to this. Spending time on my own, earning my own money, and doing things to aid others might teach me the little bit of humility that you say I lack."

Normally, I'd be terrified to even be in the same room as my grandmother, seeing as she was a terrifying woman to go against. At the ripe old age of sixity-seven, Arleen Lillie Jarvis held a very high head. With faded golden hair pinned into a tight ass bun, and a permenant scowl.

Being married off at twenty and having her first child at twenty-one, she held a lot of standerds. Forcing them on her children and their children. One of those grandchildren being me. Estranged grandchildren at least.

Grandmother hummed and folded her arms, "And tell me, how will you pay to get you, your stuff, and not only those, but Caulder and his supplise?"

"You forgot Niklaus, I refuse to leave him here with the twins. We both know that they would torture him just to get back at me. Malicious little twisted things that they are." I grumbled. Grandmother raised an eyebrow, probably at my tone. The twins were her favorites it would always seem. Seeing as they were the ones that she pampered and spoiled. But in reality, they were phsycopaths.

Karlee and Karl, both at the age of twelve. Karlee was a young girl with bleach blonde hair, matching hers was Karl. Both had emerald green eyes that seemed to freeze you in a spot if they cornered you.

My sister, Eva, was a stuck up brat. She was the only child of our father from his first marraige. Her mother had won custody of Eva while father went and met my mother. She had long black hair that reached her ass. Brown eyes that she got from her Spanish mother.

Me and my sister never really got along, really, she made it her life's goal to make my life difficult. And oh how she was good at it.

"I'm all for it, if it means that I get this little wrench away from me!" Eva snarled, alcohol evident in her slurred voice. She spilt a little from her glass and it fell on her sparkling little black dress.

I sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm leaving in the morning. Caulder is being shipped over as we speak, Nik is all I have to get along with some clothes."

The look that crossed my grandmother's face could only be described as inraged. Her old face wrinkled up, "You will do no such thing! Not without my permission! I forbid it!"

Gathering up all the faltering courage that I had, I looked her straight in the eye, "It is too late. I am eighteen, so my life, my decision." My voice was soft, no ounce of venom behind the words.

With that I wished them a farewell and went up to my room. Dreading the hell that was coming tomorrow.

(X)

Oh how silent it was in the clocktower, not even the sound of the ticking face and hands could be heared. But that silence was broken by the symphanies of roars that came from the overlooking balcony. Creatures of magic were waking from their stone sleep, the false concrete cacoon cracking and then falling to the floor.

Five to be exact. Each different than the rest. Each uniqe in their own way. They were the gargoyals, the unknown guardians of Manhattan. For such a small number, they did their job well. While dealing with the occasional magic problem.

Lexington was the first to awake, he shook of the remaining stone. His rookery brothers followed not long behind him, each with their own flare.

"Evening guys, how'd you sleep?" Brooklyn asked while rubbing his eyes. Broadway shrugged and held his muffintop tummy, "At this moment, all I know is that I need food."

Lex rolled his eyes, "That's all you think of it seems." That is all the large male's mind went for. The three young ones watched as their leaader, Goliath, seemed to be pacing.

"Hey Goliath, what's bugging you?"

The leader frowned, "I do not know. But something warns me of ill tides. Something is coming, though what I cannot figure." The trio shrugged at Goliath's warning.

The clan was given their duties for the night. And all went their ways.


End file.
